


Completion Beyond Sensation

by ewinfic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Erotic Cussing, Frottage, M/M, Mild Angst, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewinfic/pseuds/ewinfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short romantic PWP, contains spoilers for Civil War so click with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion Beyond Sensation

Bucky lay awake, looking at the ceiling. This night was supposed to be for rest and recuperation so that he would go into frozen hibernation in the best shape and frame of mind possible. Hibernation wasn't exactly easy on the body; even with the serum, it was a risk to go into the deep freeze with an injury. His arm might have been cybernetic, but it was still a part of his body, and the shock to his system when he lost it was significant.

He gently touched the white stump of bandage at his left shoulder. It felt strange. There were small, phantom-like pulses of feeling that seemed to issue from the vacant space where his metal arm had been. Those might not be going away any time soon.

The bed was comfortable, but he couldn't sleep. There was too much to think about.

Where was Tony Stark right now? What was he thinking about? Bucky closed his eyes and felt a lump rise in his throat as the dim memories of so many murders flickered through his mind. There were so _many_ of them...

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He propped himself up a little, awkwardly on one arm. "Who's there?"

The door opened marginally and Steve's head appeared. "Um, hi."

Bucky struggled to sit up, relieved. Steve was just about the only person he wanted to see right now. "Come on in."

Steve stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind him; his body language clearly read _anxious and uncertain_ to Bucky's trained eye. "I just thought I'd check on you. For some reason I didn't think you'd be sleeping." He gave Bucky a rueful half-smile.

Bucky smiled back. "I wasn't. Hard to sleep with everything that's happened... and I wasn't exactly sleeping soundly before last week, either. I don't think I've had a single sound sleep since the last time I... we... since the last time we were together." He blushed. "That seems like a million years ago now."

Steve nodded, his eyes scanning the room. There was nowhere to sit down except the bed. He leaned somewhat awkwardly against the wall. His own face was a little flushed. "How much can you remember?"

Bucky sat in silence for a moment. _Enough,_ he thought. "I think I remember the important parts."

This was the last night they would have together for a very long time. Bucky wouldn't feel the passage of that time but Steve would, and for that, Bucky felt sorry. And now here was Steve, blushing and shy, clearly needing to say goodbye and not knowing how to pick up where they left off so long ago.

Bucky swallowed his own shyness and patted the space on the bed beside him. "Sit down."

Steve froze. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Bucky held Steve's eyes. _This is me. This is you. This is us. We both remember._

Steve slowly approached the bed and sat down next to Bucky, carefully not touching him. "How are you? Any pain?"

"No pain. It just feels a little strange, where my arm was." Steve was sitting on Bucky's right side; it would be so easy to reach out and touch him. Bucky wanted to touch him. "How about you? Any soreness?"

Steve shook his head; he had healed completely from the fight and his face was as perfect as it always was. "I'm good. Looks like they did a good job." He indicated Bucky's bandage.

"They did."

They sat in taut silence for a moment.

Bucky cleared his throat. "So how 'bout them Yankees?"

The tiniest of smiles appeared on Steve's face. That was enough to break the tension; Bucky started softly laughing, and Steve joined him. They chuckled together for a moment and Steve looked down at the bedsheet, and then back up at Bucky, quirking an eyebrow at him. "I feel... I know that... Jesus, I don't know why I'm so nervous right now."

Bucky took a deep breath. "Because we're both holding back, and neither of us know why." His heart began to pound.

"I guess it's just been a really long time." Steve's eyes changed as they moved over Bucky's face. He suddenly looked... the best word for it was _hungry_. "Buck, I missed you so much. There wasn't a day I didn't think about you."

"That must have been hard." Bucky didn't want to say that he hadn't thought about Steve. The mind manipulation had ensured that his memories of his old life didn't interfere with his missions; it wasn't until he was free that those memories had begun to return.

"Not as hard as what you went through." Steve put out a hesitant hand and laid it lightly on Bucky's leg. Bucky's heart sped up and his entire body began to tingle. Steve said, "They hurt you, didn't they?"

Bucky shook his head. "I don't want to talk about that now. Maybe someday later, but not now."

"Then what should we talk about? I'm afraid I stopped keeping up with baseball."

"I don't think we should talk." Bucky leaned forward a little. "We only have a few more hours before I go back under." His breath felt short and hot in his throat, and he could feel a light wetness at the tip of his cock; he was so hard he was dripping.

"I don't want to hurt you," Steve said softly, but his hand was already moving slowly up Bucky's thigh.

"You could never hurt me."

"But what if--"

"Steve?"

"Yes?"

"I want you."

That was enough. Steve's eyes were suddenly sleepy and intent, and he pulled Bucky into a hard embrace as their lips finally met for the first time in seventy years. The instant they touched, it was as though no time had passed at all. It was 1942 and they were peeling each other out of sweat-stained uniforms in the wilderness, trying not to make a sound as they laughed and touched each other with eager hands, bordering on frantic, legs tangling together, knowing that the other men probably knew and not really caring. It felt exactly the same; the same wanting bordering on desperation, the same repletion and exhaustion as that wanting was finally satisfied, however temporarily.

But once Bucky tried to get out of his shirt, the differences were apparent. Steve carefully assisted him, and then again with his shorts, pushing Bucky gently back onto the bed to pull them down. When Bucky's cock was exposed to the air, Steve pressed the palm of his hand against it and slowly began to rub. Bucky threw his head back, gasping as the sensation echoed up his spine, radiating pleasure to his fingertips and toes. He reached for Steve's shirt and tugged. Steve took it off quickly, throwing it to the floor. He stood up to slip out of his pants and then rejoined Bucky on the bed, pressing their bodies together as one of his thighs slid between Bucky's. Bucky's cock smeared a droplet of precum across Steve's hipbone as they struggled to get closer, kissing each other ravenously and combining their labored breathing and sweat.

"Is this enough?" Steve pressed his cock against Bucky's and reached down to gently squeeze them together.

"God, yes, it's perfect..." Bucky gasped, pushing his hips up into the touch.

They writhed together in an old, familiar rhythm, their bodies relearning each other as that rhythm slowed and then sped up and slowed again. The bed creaked softly beneath them in counterpoint. Steve closed his eyes and lowered his head, pressing his lips and then his teeth into Bucky's shoulder. He slowly bit down hard enough to bruise as their hips shifted against each other; Bucky groaned quietly and reached down to cup Steve's ass, pulling it in harder.

A new difference from old times... Bucky was as strong as Steve was, and Steve was as strong as Bucky, and both of them could heal. Steve's teeth left a red welt on Bucky's shoulder that they both knew would be gone by morning. He bit Bucky again, right beside it, and then again, leaving marks across Bucky's collarbone and then up the side of his neck. Bucky's sighs and moans were getting louder and less inhibited as Steve worked on him. What did it matter if they were heard? It was 2016 now. They were free to love each other.

They moved harder, tighter, fuller, pleasure expanding in their chests and bellies as they pushed each other closer to completion. Their legs were tangled and Bucky began to feel as though their skin was somehow melting and mingling, nerve endings flashing against each other, electricity dancing across the surface of their sweat. Steve's fingers remembered everything that they both needed.

Bucky growled and clenched his fist in Steve's hair, dragging his mouth back up so that they could kiss again, so hard their teeth bruised each other's lips. He could feel Steve's breath speeding up in tight, hard puffs in Bucky's mouth, and knew that Steve was getting close, so close. Their hips were spasming in small, hard jerks now, nearly beyond their own control.

"Buck..." Steve whispered harshly against Bucky's lips. He pressed their foreheads together and clenched his teeth, his lower jaw jutting slightly forward. "Say it." He gasped. "Say it."

Bucky groaned and shut his eyes tightly. He knew what Steve wanted; Bucky always tried not to say it, and he always said it anyway. He struggled, fighting with it as his orgasm began to build in the center of his pelvis.

"Say it!" commanded Steve. His fingers were rough and skilled and perfect, and Bucky had to give in.

"You bastard!" he gasped, and closed his eyes tightly as his face flamed red. He never knew why, but he always had to curse Steve's name when he got close... Steve knew it and loved it for some reason.

"Again!"

"You fucking bastard, finish it... damn you, finish it!"

"With pleasure," growled Steve, and suddenly his fingers and hips were flying, and Bucky lost control of himself completely; his mind, his body, his mouth. His body thrummed against Steve as he came, saying words that he couldn't even hear anymore, or maybe they weren't even words... the bed shook and thumped the wall as they gave each other completion that went beyond sensation. Bucky felt Steve's ejaculate spill and smear hotly across his belly and combine with his own as his body shook and twisted.

The waves continued to wash over them, slowly, slowly easing with each push, and they began to breathe again. Bucky could feel Steve's heart pounding above his own, now. They kissed, breaking it off to pant against each other's skin and then joining their mouths again as though they couldn't bear to be separated.

After a long, slow coast back down to the earth, Steve propped himself up a little and breathed, "I think we've made a mess."

Bucky touched Steve's face. "We usually do." He grinned.

Steve dove in for another quick kiss and then leaned out to the floor to grab his shirt, using it to dry their bellies and cocks. When he was done, Bucky scooted to make room so that Steve could lay next to him, and they lay together and let the air cool their skin.

"I wish..." Steve murmurred.

"I know," Bucky said. "But we both know I have to go back under." He turned his head to meet Steve's gaze. "Someday I'll be free of Hydra... and then..."

"Then nothing on earth will ever tear us apart," Steve said.

"Nothing, ever." Bucky tried to believe it.

"Now, sleep," said Steve firmly. "You have to be well in the morning."

"If I sleep..."

"I'm not going anywhere. Close your eyes."

Bucky closed his eyes, feeling Steve's warmth beside him.

He slept.


End file.
